Entwined Paths (Library Wars Fanfiction)
by splashh
Summary: Iku Kasahara has gone through a lot. She's been saved by a prince, kidnapped by terrorists and she's found her superior officer Atsushi Dojo to be a puzzling character. One moment he's embracing her and telling her she's done well and the next he's yelling at her, telling her she's an idiot. She has decided to try and figure him out; but what feelings will that bring to light?
1. Chapter 1- At The Party

**Author's Note: **Hi! This is my first fanfiction 3 but I also own an account on Wattpad so I know the do's and dont's of story writing. Enjoy! This is based on Library Wars: Love and War, not Library Wars: Spitfire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Library Wars. I wish I owned it, though. Especially Dojo. :3

**Chapter 1**

"Kasahara!" Dojo's sharp voice interrupted Iku's daydream. She jerked upright. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry." She rested her head on her hand.

"As I was saying," he continued. "Patrols have spotted MBC agents around the library. This isn't good." He paused, surveying the room. "We must prepare for an attack. I'm not saying that we will be attacked, but we'd better be ready. Everyone's dismissed."

Iku got out of her seat and walked out to the hallway. Other people filed out after her and she could hear Komaki and Genda still brieufing their subordinates. The other Task Force agents went back to their duties.

"Kasahara!" Iku turned around to see Dojo standing behind her, arms crossed. "You, Genda, Komaki and I are going undercover tonight. We suspect that there are thieves stealing items from both the libraries and customers of the library. Tonight there is an award ceremony where there are lots of wealthy people and books they'll want. So-"

"Sir, I'm _not _wearing a dress again!" She said. "Remember that Awaji Kanda guy? He's nice, but he started hitting on me!"

"You're wearing a dress." His voice was firm. "And I'm afraid you'll have to wear a wig too."

"_What?!_" She exclaimed.

"Keep it down, blockhead!" He hissed. He handed her 4700 yen. "Go out and get something decent to wear."

She sighed. "Fine." She stuffed the yen in her pocket and turned to storm out of the door.

"Oh, darling, you look gorgeous in it!" Iku stood with her arms folded tightly as the woman examined the dress. The wig itched on her head she blew a piece of blonde wig hair out of her face.

The long dress was extremely similar to the one she wore earlier that year at the other award ceremony. She was certain it was the same, except they replaced the middle thing with a small cut out in the shape of a diamond. The wig was almost the same, except the flowers weren't there and there was a butterfly clip embroided with fake diamonds in it. The woman stepped back. "You're ready to go!"

She thanked the woman and walked out of the door. The sun was going down and she hailed a taxi. As she got in, the taxi driver stared at her. But she ignored it.

"Central Kanto Hall, please."

**Dojo's POV**

"Where is Kasahara?" Komaki straightened his tie. "She should be here by now."

"I suspect she's either throwing a tantrum about wearing a dress again..." Dojo mumbled. "Or she's just late."

He heard the doors open behind him. They closed with a soft _click _and he turned around to see who it was.

Dojo could barely recognise her. Her dress was long and kind of tight fitting with a small diamond cut-out where her abdomen was. Her wig fell over her shoulders and a diamond clip held on to the front of it. Her eyes were lowered to the ground and she looked up.

_She looks just as beautiful as last time, _Dojo thought. With a small gasp he pushed the thought away.

Dojo realised he was staring with his mouth open. He shut it abruptly and turned away. "Glad you finally got here," he said. "We have a few suspicious looking people around." He turned back. "Please tell me you aren't wearing heels."

Kasahara shook her head. "Of course I'm not." She looked back down at the ground and a piece of the fringe fell into her face.

Komaki whispered in Dojo's ear. "You're staring again."

Dojo abruptly turned away and made his way across the floor. He heard Komaki's footsteps as he follow. Dojo turned to him. "Find Tezuka and scout the area."

Komaki nodded and leant over before he left. "Have fun with your princess." He walked away before Dojo could retaliate, laughing. Dojo fumed silently and Iku walked over to him.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

"The plan is to _not_ let your guard down again," he made a reference to their last time at an event like this. "And to keep a sharp eye out. And to try and fit in." Kasahara nodded and Dojo continued walking. "Follow me."

**Iku's POV **

_He must think I look ridiculous. _Iku thought resentfully as she followed him. _He must have been stifling laughter when he was staring at me. _Dojo stopped short and Iku crashed into him from behind.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped. He stepped back to stand beside Iku. "Suspect number one." Dojo said quietly. Iku followed his gaze to a man wearing a black fedora hat and a black suit. His pockets were bulging. "We're not too sure where the others got to."

Iku nodded. Slow music started and Dojo looked at the ground. He held out a hand. "Dance?"

Slightly astounded, she accepted by taking his hand. He rested his other hand on her waist and Iku placed her free hand on his shoulder. She felt her hand tingle at his touch and he slowly started guiding her across the floor.

"Ow!" He hissed. "You stepped on my foot, idiot!"

"Sorry, sir." She said quietly. Dojo's gaze softened a bit and he sighed. "Luckily I'm wearing shoes."

Someone appeared behind Dojo. A man. The man tapped Dojo's shoulder. "Can I have this dance?" He asked, gesturing to Iku. Dojo looked over his shoulder and his eyes grew hard.

"No, you may not." He snapped, turning back to Iku. The man turned and walked away, looking back one last time at Iku. The man winked and smiled deviously.

"I don't like that guy," she muttered.

"What was that?" Dojo asked.

"That guy seemed a bit sketchy." She said. "I don't like the look of him." Suddenly the man went up behind a woman and reached his hand into the woman's bag. Iku's eyes widened and she broke away. Dojo looked hurt but it went away so quickly, Iku wasn't sure whether she had actually seen his expression or not. "He robbed a woman!" She cried.

"Go, Kasahara!" Dojo pushed her and she started to bolt after him. The man looked up and his eyes widened, dropping the purse he had pulled out. The woman turned around and Iku tackled the man to the ground.

People turned and stared. Iku looked up, shackling him. "This is nothing to be alarmed of," she called. "Please don't let this cause any disease." She picked up the purse and handed it back to the woman. The woman accepted the purse, her eyes wide.

"Good job." Dojo's voice sounded behind her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you, sir." She said. She got up and pulled the man up with her. Tezuka and Komaki appeared beside Dojo. Tezuka took one side of the man and Komaki took the other.

"We'll escort him." Tezuka said. Him and Komaki turned and made for the door, taking the man with them.

"That's one suspect cleared," Dojo said, turning around. "Now we find the other thieves."


	2. Chapter 2- Survival

**Author's Note: **This will be kinda short. It's just... I have a great cliffhanger :3

**Chapter 2**

**Iku's POV**

"Tomorrow morning we leave for a week-long survival course!" Major Genda's voice boomed, echoing off the walls of the room. "Everyone, prepare your things and get a good night's rest. Dismissed."

Everyone left the room and Iku filed out after everyone. She made her way back to her dorm and opened the door. "Shibazaki, I'm back-" Shibazaki wasn't there. Frowning, Iku walked to the table to find a note.

_Hey Kasahara!_

_I won't be back tonight. See you tomorrow!_

_Shibazaki._

Iku scrunched up the note and threw it in the bin. "Whatever, Shibazaki." She mumbled. She was exhausted.

She climbed into her bottom bunk and quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning...

_"Beep. Beep. Beep." _The alarm rang in Iku's ears as she got out of bed. Rubbing her eyes blearily, she got changed into a fresh Task Force uniform and walked out to the hall.

"Kasahara!" She turned around to see Shibazaki.

"Hi, Shibazaki." Iku said. "You look like hell."

Shibazaki smoothened her knotted hair. "Oh dear. This won't do." She made for the dorm.

"Oh, no you don't." Iku grabbed her by the shoulder. "Where were you last night?"

Shibazaki looked at the ground. "Nowhere, nowhere at all."

Iku raised her eyebrow. "Tell me. Or I'll... do something unpleasant."

Shibazaki shook her head. "No."

Iku stood in front of the door. "Tell me or I won't let you in."

She sighed and surrendered. "Fine. I was with Tezuka."

Iku gasped. "You? And him?"

Shibazaki nodded. "We're only seeing each other, not dating."

"Okay. I was gonna say..." Iku stepped out of the way. "Go fix yourself up."

Shibazaki nodded. "Thanks Kasahara." She closed the door behind her.

Iku kept walking until she reached the place where the Task Force agents were meeting. Everyone was already there, and it looked like they had been waiting. Iku dipped her head. "Sorry."

Major Genda came up behind her. "No harm done," he said. "Now let's go!"

A few hours later...

"Here we are!" Komaki said as everyone got out of the vans.

Iku's pack was heavy on her back. She shifted it into a comfortable position and followed her team as they seperated from Genda's group.

"We'll meet somewhere later on." Genda threw a walkie-talkie to Dojo and he caught it with ease. "Send something through when you find a good place to stay for our week here. I'll do the same if I find somewhere nice."

"Okay." Dojo said. He gestured to the forest ahead. "Let's go.

Later that evening... (why so much time-skipping?)

"Major Genda, we have found a place. Over." Dojo spoke into the reciever and waited for Genda's response.

Iku plopped down on a fallen log and took off the backpack. She observed her surroundings. They had found a lush green clearing surrounded by trees. A stream ran on the far side with crystal clear water. Iku sighed, enjoying the serenity.

Suddenly Genda came crashing through the trees with his group following. "We heard you lot talking from a mile away. Now we're here. Nice find, by the way." He walked in to the middle of the crowd. "Okay, you lot. Set up your tents and get a good night's rest."

**Komaki's POV**

"This plan cannot fail." Genda laughed. "It's the perfect way to set Dojo off. Okay, gather everyone up except Dojo and we'll go."

"It's brilliant." Komaki knew this plan would have been brilliant by itself, but he had an idea. He would expand the plan to make it even better. "It's better that we found a better place a while away from here so they- _he _can't find us."

"I know." Genda's voice was lowered. "I'll wake my group, and you wake Dojo's. Explain the plan and bring them to me."

It was earlier than dawn. Komaki nodded and started waking people up, telling them to pack their things. Genda did the same and soon everyone was packing up, preparing to leave.

Soon they were trudging through the forest and Komaki smiled to himself. It was time to reveal his "mistake" to Genda. He stopped short. "Major?"

"What is it, Komaki?"

Komaki smeared a horrified look on his face. "We forgot Kasahara."


	3. Chapter 3- Iku's Zero Hour Gone Wrong

**Author's Note: **This one is even shorter. But I'm on a tight schedule, so see ya tomorrow!

**Chapter 3**

**Dojo's POV**

Dojo woke up in his tent. It wad about midday and strangely he couldn't hear anyone else except for the slow breathing of one other person in their own tent. Puzzled, he got out of his tent and was horrified at what he saw.

Everyone was _gone_.

He hurriedly poked his head through the other tent door. He gasped, "Kasahara!"

"Wha...?" She raised her head, her short blonde hair ruffled. "What do you want?"

"Everyone's gone." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then go get them- Wait, what?" She sat bolt upright.

"Wait a second." Dojo went out and grabbed his walkie-talkie from his tent. He spoke into it. "Major Genda! Where are you?" There was no answer. "God dammit!" He cried, poking his head back into Iku's tent. "I think they left us behind."

"Why would they do that?" Iku rubbed her bleary eyes.

"I don't know." Dojo held out his hand to help her up. Iku took his hand and Dojo helped her up.

"Well, we'd better go find them." Iku said as she smoothened her hair and started taking down her tent.

Dojo realised that they had most of the survival supplies. "Yeah. They have the food and other supplies with them."

"Which means..." Iku's eyes widened.

"We have to find our own food and weaponry." Dojo finished. "Bastard." He looked down and mumbled under his breath, directing it at Genda. He looked up again and walked to his tent, starting to take it down.

It was silent for a few minutes until Iku said, "Well, here we are, stuck in the forest."

He nodded numbly and stuffed the tent into the tent bag. "Ready to go?"

"No, not yet." Kasahara replied as Dojo put his things into his backpack. He got up and waited beside her. She stuffed the tent in the bag and stood up straight. "Finished! Let's go."

Dojo started walking out of the clearing. Iku walked beside him and all of a sudden, she squeaked and fell over. Without thinking, his hands shot out and he caught her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, there you go again. Saving me, like a hero."

He closed his eyes. _Hero. Prince. Me. _His eyes opened again and planted her flat on the ground. "You blockhead. Watch where you're going!"

Iku's gaze went to the ground. "Sorry sir." He kept walking in silence.

The sun proceeded across the sky and soon it was evening. Dojo stopped by a big tree and put his pack down. "We'll set up here."

Kasahara nodded and started setting up her tent. Dojo did the same and by the time their tents were set up, the sun was dipping below the horizon.

Dojo grabbed a stick off the ground. "Kasahara," he said. "Please find me a sharp rock."

"Okay." She looked at the ground and picked up a rock. "This one good?"

"Great. Thanks." He took it off her and started sharpening the stick.

He heard Iku yelp in delight. "_There's an apple tree!_" She shrieked. He looked up and saw her run to it. She kicked it and apples fell to the ground, most of them hitting her head. "Ow."

"You blockhead." Dojo's voice, to his surprise, had a hint of affection in it. He picked up the tent bag and threw it to her. "Put as many as you can in there."

She nodded silently and started putting apples in the bag. Suddenly he realised that she was acting unusual.

After a moment, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She hesitated. "Nothing."

He put the stick down and walked to her, where she was sitting under the tree, stuffing apples into the bag. "I know there's something wrong, and as your commanding officer, I order you to tell me whats wrong."

She sighed. "I'm so tired of my hunt for my prince. He should still be in the Library Forces, because it was only about 6 years ago. I can only remember two things about him; his voice and his hair..." Her voice grew kind of horrified and she leapt to her feet, her eyes wide. "Dojo... You..."

"Me what?" Dojo's voice was irritated, but inside he felt anxious. _Did she figure me out?_

Her eyes were hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. "You... Why didn't you tell me you were him?"

"I don't understand." Dojo kept his facade on, pretending not to know.

"You're my prince, Dojo." She whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Iku-"

"No!" She cried, turning away. "I was going through so much pain and you didn't tell me!"

"Please." He whispered. "Stop."

"No!" She repeated. "Leave me alone!" She started to run but Dojo quickly grabbed her foot, causing her to fall. In a heartbeat, he got up and extended his hands to catch her. He nearly lost his balance because she was so close to the ground. He laid her on the ground and leant over her, using his hand to keep her down.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'll explain tomorrow, but I am sorry. I am your prince. You've found me."

Her rage evened out and her eyes betrayed joy. "Well, I guess you're right. I did find you. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Now, I guess we should-" Dojo broke off as Iku grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her. The space between them was quickly decreasing and before he knew what he was doing, he crashed his lips against hers.


	4. Chapter 4- Nightmares

**Chapter 4**

**Iku's POV**

Dojo broke off the kiss after about ten seconds and got up as if nothing happened. He held out a hand to Iku to help her up and she accepted the help. He pulled her up and said, "Forget that happened."

Iku's heart immediately sank. _How can I forget? I just figured out that you- YOU are my prince and I just had the best kiss of my life. How can I forget?_

She kept her mouth shut though as they set up their tents. Her words from the earlier year ran through her head. _I like him._ She realised that it was Dojo all along that she had liked, but now, it was fuelled by the desire to get underneath his hard outer shell to his heart of gold on the inside. She knew it was there, but he had shut it away all those years ago to stop him from saving someone else like he saved her.

Once the tents were up, Dojo went back to sharpening his stick. Iku walked over to the tree and picked up the tent bag full of apples.

"Kasahara," he said. "Please act like nothing happened. I can't let anything change between us."

"How can I act as if nothing happened?" She exclaimed, spinning around and storming over to him. "We just kissed and you're my prince. I can't just turn around and _forget_!"

He looked down at his stick. "Stop." His voice was quiet.

"No!" Iku threw the bag of apples on the ground and pointed at him. "_You _stop! You're a jerk! One second you're hugging me and saying that you're proud of me and the next you're acting like nothing's happened! And then you're calling me things like blockhead and idiot! Do you know how it makes _me _feel? No, you don't because you shut all compassion and sympathy out of your heart years ago! You're toying with me!" She was crying by then. "I can't deal with it anymore! Please just leave me alone and just tell me the truth about how you feel because you're too hard to follow! Sometimes it's actually kind of an attraction to you that I can't figure you out but it's becoming too much!" She fell to her knees and looked down. Her tears splashed on the ground. "And you're asking me to forget. I _like _you. You know that because you're my-"

He all of a sudden got up and grabbed the shirt of her collar. "Don't. Say it." He growled. "I'm not your god-damn prince, okay? He's someone you met years ago, he's all the compassion and sympathy I shut out of my heart. I'm not who you think I am, okay? I am not your prince." He let go, seeming to look ashamed of his actions. He looked at the ground and his hair fell over his face. Iku thought she saw a tear splash to the ground but she wasn't sure.

She put her face in her hands. "Good night, Dojo." She got up and went into her tent. She curled up on the floor of the tent and soon fell asleep.

Before she slipped away, she heard him murmur, "I'm sorry."

**DREAM**

_Iku woke up in a dark room. Her hands and feet were bound and the only light was the moonlight through a single window. She felt the cold air against her skin and her eyes adjusted to the gloom quickly. In front of her stood a person. As the person walked closer, she screamed._

_The person's face was deformed. The mouth had huge slits through it, two giant ones reaching from the edges of it's mouth to it's cheeks. It's face was covered in dried blood and it's eyes were pure black. _

_"Hello, dear." It said in a voice like the devil's. It brought out a pocket knife and Iku gulped in fear. The person- thing walked up to her and wrenched her arm so her wrist was facing up. She winced as it twisted and hissed in pain as the thing slit her wrist._

_"Doesn't it hurt?" It said, bringing the knife to her cheek. It slit her cheek and she gasped in pain, almost screaming. "No?" It brought the knife to the side of her neck and it slit that too. Iku screamed in pain and she heard a familiar voice try to speak, but the voice was muffled by something._

_"Stop," she whimpered._

_The thing stepped back. "Okay," it said. "I'll stop." She breathed a sigh of relief but the thing stepped back and dragged someone out of the shadows._

_Dojo!_

_Iku's heart wrenched. His hands and feet were bound, like hers, but his mouth was covered too._

_"Let him go." She said. "I love him."_

_"Oh, is that so?" The thing pressed the pocket knife against his bare chest, not enough to draw blood though. "Well, I guess this will hurt even more for you."_

_And before she could cry out, the thing stabbed the knife into Dojo's chest._

_Iku watched as his life poured out of him. Unable to help, she just screamed and screamed. She cursed at the thing and yelled for Dojo to stop dying, to get up and keep living. But he didn't. He just slumped to the ground and his last breath left him._

_"You monster!" She screamed. "How could you kill him?"_

_The thing didn't say anything. It just pulled out a gun, aimed for her head and fired._

**DREAM- END**

"No!" She woke up screaming. Her mind was still delirious from sleep and she leapt to her feet. She ripped the tent open and ran to Dojo's tent.

She opened the tent door and looked inside. "Dojo!" He was already up and about to come out of the tent. She raced into the tent and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed rigid and surprised, but he accepted the hug.

Iku pressed herself against his bare chest and realised tears were running down her face. "You're alive," she whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I am. Why all the screaming?" He broke out of the hug and looked into her eyes, concerned.

"I-It killed you," she whimpered.

Her mind was still fogged. She couldn't see right and she wasn't sure what she was doing. Dojo knelt down and pulled her down to his level so she was kneeling too. He put his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm alive," He murmured. "I'm here and I am okay, so stop crying."

Iku nodded. Dojo moved away and laid her on the ground. "I'm here, okay? Go to sleep again." He curled up next to her, so close she could feel his body heat. Iku's arm brushed his.

"Sing for me." She murmured.

"What? No." He said. "I'll let you stay in my tent, but no singing."

"Okay." She murmured. She fell asleep quickly, listening to Dojo's heart beat.

The next morning...

Iku woke up that morning, the birds tweeting outside. She didn't open her eyes and a minute later, she realised she was laying with her hands laying on Dojo's chest. His arms were wrapped around her and by his slow breathing, she predicted he was still asleep.

She didn't move away. She enjoyed being in that position and it was even better because Dojo would move away if he was awake. Sighing happily, she snuggled back into his chest.

**Dojo's POV **(earlier that morning)

Dojo woke before dawn, opening his eyes. He saw that Iku was curled up and shivering. He grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around her. He then put his arms around her. He felt warmth spread through his chest as she mumbled something and pulled herself closer to him. He smiled and thought, _Everything's perfect this way._


	5. Chapter 5- Finally Going Home

**Chapter 5**  
**4 days later...**

**Dojo's POV**

"Kasahara!" Dojo poked his head through Iku's tent door. "For the love of God, _wake up! _It's already midday!"

She groaned and rolled over. "Go away."

"Get up." He entered the tent and pulled her to her feet. "Today we're meant to be returning to the library, but we haven't found Genda yet!"

Iku yanked her arm free and rubbed her eyes. "Give me a minute. I'm still waking up."

He sighed and started packing up her tent for her. "We don't have time for this, Kasahara." A few moments passed. "I've been thinking... Maybe they left us behind for a reason."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know." He said, rolling up the tent. "It just sounds like something they would do."

She considered it for a moment, stretching. "Yeah. It does."

Dojo stuffed the tent into the tent bag and put it into Iku's backpack. "Come on. We'd better get going."

"Can we eat first?" She asked.

"What food are we going to eat?" He replied irritably. "You ate it all a few days ago."

"Surely there's more food around here," she suggested, looking around.

"Can it wait until we find Genda?" He asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

She considered it. "I guess so."

"Let's go." He turned and started walking, swooping his backpack up and putting it on. Iku walked up beside him.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Iku spoke up. "It's really hot."

"Yeah." Dojo agreed. "We should keep our eyes peeled for a lake or a river to take a dip in."

"Okay." Iku looked around, her eyes lighting up. "Look!" She pointed at a tall tree. "We can climb that and look around."

"Great thinking, Kasahara." Dojo said, smiling. He dropped his pack and started climbing the tree, Kasahara following. He stood at the highest branch that would support his weight and surveyed the forest. In the near distance, he saw the glimmer of water.

"I've found something!" He exclaimed, climbing down. He swung his pack back onto his back and started to run. Iku ran up beside him and soon they reached the lake.

He stopped and threw his pack on the ground. "Kasahara," he said. "You're wearing a singlet under your Task Force uniform, aren't you?"

"And shorts too," she confirmed.

"Good. Swim in that," he peeled his Task Force uniform off to reveal his bare chest and a pair of shorts. "Good enough for me." He ran up and dove in.

Dojo emerged to the surface and flicked his dripping hair out of the way. Iku splashed in behind him and he turned around just as she emerged from the water, flicking her hair back. Sparkling droplets of water leapt into the sky as she emerged and a half smile appeared on Dojo's face. Iku started floating on her back, sighing happily. "I could do this all day."

**Back on the shore...**

Dojo and Iku sat side by side on the shore, drying off.

"Dojo," she said after a few minutes. "I've considered what you said four nights ago, and you're right. I'm sorry for pulling you so close and causing you to kiss me. I agree, now I think about it, it doesn't feel right. Especially when we're only colleagues at the moment. So... we'll just forget it happened, okay?"

Surprised at her change of mind, he nodded. "Okay. We never kissed, correct?"

"Correct." She sounded sort of relieved.

"And Komaki will _never _hear about this. I know he'll never let us forget."

"Or Shibazaki, for that matter." Iku said. "She'll definitely tell _everyone_."

"What will Shibazaki tell everyone?" A voice sounded to our left. We spun to face where the voice had come from. It was Komaki.

"Komaki!" Dojo exclaimed. "Where were you guys?"

"Playing a prank on you," he replied. "We kind of forgot Kasahara too."

Dojo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I bet you _accidentaly _forgot her on purpose."

Komaki was silent for a few moments. "Come on, the vans are a few minute walk away. Everyone's preparing to leave. They sent me to look for you."

"What about the-

"The walkie-talkie ran out of charge." Komaki interrupted. "Anyhow, come on. We're leaving in five."

**Back at the library...**  
**Iku's POV**

"Phew!" Iku collapsed on her bunk. "What a week!"

"What happened?" Shibazaki asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly. _Shibazaki can not find out!_

"Okay," Shibazaki sounded unsure. "Whatever you say."

There was silence for a few minutes. "Tezuka asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Really?" Iku felt happy for her friend. "Officially?"

"In the middle of a restaurant." She replied. "He's so romantic! He even ordered a cake with 'Please go out with me, Shibazaki' in icing on it!"

"How cute!" Iku smiled. She nearly said, _I wish Dojo would do that for me, _but she pushed the thought away, surprised. _We're not even close to dating? What is wrong with my brain?_

"I know!" Shibazaki sounded joyful.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I said yes, of course!" She replied. "Duh, I've liked him since after he asked you out last year!"

"Woah." Iku said in a surprised tone. "Asako Shibazaki, famous for breaking men's hearts, has liked someone since _last year?_ Wow."

"Shut up!" Shibazaki reached down from her bunk and hit Iku on the head. "I only broke their hearts because I was waiting for Hikaru!"

"Please don't call him that!"

"Why not?"

"It doesn't sound right, you know? Tezuka just sounds better."

"He calls me Asako now."

"But Shibazaki suits you better!"

"Shut up. I'm tired. Good night."

Smiling, Iku wrapped her blankets around her. "Fine. Good night."


	6. Chapter 6- Is This A Date?

**Chapter 6**

**Iku's POV**

"Nice work today." Dojo said. "Everyone's dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the room and back to their dorms. Quickly Iku slipped into her dorm.

"You seem happy." A voice said from the top bunk. Shibazaki was sitting there with a notebook in her hands, her legs crossed.

"I nearly took Dojo down in combat training!" Iku exclaimed, closing the door behind her. "I was _this close!_" She held her fingers about a centimetre apart to indicate. Shibazaki smiled and put the notebook down.

"I bet he was impressed," Shibazaki said.

"He looked impressed until he flipped me over his shoulder." Iku replied, sitting on her bed. "Then after, he smiled at me and said 'Good job'. He actually _smiled!_"

Shibazaki rolled her eyes. "You sound like you _like _him."

Iku blushed, rolling over so Shibazaki couldn't see the blush. "No way! We're colleagues..." Her voice quietened. "That's all we are."

"You sound sad about that."

"Shibazaki!" She cried, turning over. "Stop it! I don't like him that way." _Okay, that's a lie._

She sighed. "Fine, good night Kasahara."

"Night." Iku wrapped herself in her blankets and rolled over again.

Minutes passed and she still didn't feel tired. Frowning, she rolled over again.

"Stop moving," Shibazaki mumbled tiredly from her bunk.

"Sorry," Iku whispered. She closed her eyes. Minutes passed, then an hour. She still wasn't asleep.

Quietly she got up and crept out of the dorm. She walked down the hall into the lounge where Dojo was sitting at a table.

Without thinking she pressed herself against the wall, hidden. She peered around the corner. His head was resting in his hand and he looked rather upset. He picked up his can of beer and took a swig.

"Dojo?" She decided to walk into the lounge.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice laced with unhappiness.

"Are... you okay?"

"It's none of your business." He looked away from her and took another drink out of his can of beer.

"How many cans of beer have you had?" She asked, looking in the vending machine for a drink.

"That's none of your business either."

"Dojo, I'm genuinely worried about you!" She turned and sat across from him at the table. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, okay?" He looked out the window, avoiding her gaze.

"Please, Dojo. Talk to me."

He sighed. "Okay. Only if this _never _leaves this room."

"Agreed."

Dojo put his hands flat on the table. "I... you're infecting me."

"_What?_"

"Your compassion and your sympathy... it's coming back to me." His voice was tinged with regret. "I threw it away six years ago. You obviously picked it up and your shoving it back into my heart."

"So?" Iku felt incredulous. "Isn't compassion a good thing to have?"

"Yes, if you're not in this work line." He said, finally meeting Iku's eyes. "I violated the library's laws. I abused my "authority" and for that, I was harshly punished. Many inquiries were put against me. I was crucified for days. Like Komaki was, when he was accused of abusing Marie."

"Oh... I had no idea." Iku daringly placed her hand on Dojo's. "I'm... sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He waved it away. "It was years ago."

"But I still caused that for you."

"No," Dojo corrected. "_I _caused it for _myself_. The way you were willing to fight for that book, the determination written all over your face... It unveiled something in me. That's why... I saved your book for you."

Iku was speechless. "I... I don't know what to say, except thank you." She paused. "Again."

He half chuckled, scratching the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah."

There was silence. Iku took her hand off Dojo's and walked up to the vending machine.

"I'll pay for it," Dojo said immediately. Iku smiled faintly and pulled a few coins out of her pocket. "It's fine. I can." She selected an apple and mango juice and slid the coins into the slot. A few seconds later, the juice hit the bottom of the vending machine. She picked it up and went back to the table. Again, there was silence as she opened the bottle and took a sip.

"So..." Dojo sounded a bit nervous. "Tomorrow's a day off for me..."

"Me too." Iku said.

"Yeah." He sounded like he was daring to say what he was going to say. "So... do you want to maybe, um, go somewhere with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" She couldn't help but let a trace of a nervous giggle into her voice.

"No," he said quickly. "Just asking you to come with me as a friend, that's all."

"Okay." There was more silence for a while. "Dojo-"

"Yeah?"

"I'm... really grateful to you."

"Why?"

"Because..." she couldn't spit the words out. "I know you're harsh to me sometimes, but you still push me hard so I can be the best I can be. And you saved my book all those years ago. I'm here because of you." She slowly started leaning forward, unawares to her. "And I sincerely say thank you."

"Well..." Dojo's voice was quiet. "You're welcome, Iku." His hand found it's way to her cheek, caressing it. Iku didn't know why he did it, but she didn't mind. His hand retracted and he looked away. "You'd better get some rest. I'll be waking you early tomorrow."

"Okay." She got up, taking her juice. "See you in the morning." She turned and made her way back to her dorm.


	7. Chapter 7- Summer Love

**Author's Note: **I'm not saying that Dojo owns a convertible, or that he led a certain life but... I just needed to because... I need them to have a conversation! By the way, there's going to be slight- wait, that's an overstatement. There's going to be the _tiniest _bit of sexual references and a bit of swearing from now on. Hence it's rated +T. Okay, enough rambling from me. Here's your long chapter!

**Chapter 7**

**Dojo's POV**

Dojo knocked on Kasahara's dorm quietly. It was 9am, and he planned to get going before Komaki, Genda or Shibazaki saw him.

The door opened and Iku crept out, wearing skinny jeans, a blue singlet and a pink overshirt. "Hi," she whispered.

"It's very out of character for you to be up this early..." he replied. "And not look tired. Get your bathers."

"Sorry?"

"Get. Your. Bathers."

"Oh. Okay." She crept back into the dorm and returned a few minutes later with her hands empty. "I put them on underneath my clothes. Okay, let's go."

They got to Dojo's retractable rooved convertible without anyone seeing them and drove off. There was silence.

"Where are we even going?" Kasahara asked after a few minutes.

"You'll see." There was more silence, and it was awkward. To avoid the awkwardness Dojo flicked on the radio. He felt his hands want to shake and he clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iku shift her position several times and turn to stare out the window uncomfortabely. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, to invite her out for the day.

"So, Kasahara..." he said, trying to make conversation. "How is it, sharing a dorm with Shibazaki?"

"I'm not sharing a dorm with her anymore," she replied, scoffing. "It seems like she likes sharing Tezuka's dorm."

"Oh." That was all Dojo said. There was an awkward silence until Kasahara spoke up.

"They're dating."

"That's even... oh dear God." He started to laugh.

"I know!" She said, laughing. "I don't even _want _to know what made them want to start spending the night _in the same dorm!_"

It was nice, chatting with Kasahara like he led a normal life, like a normal 28 year old should. "It explains why they both come to work looking like shit."

Kasahara laughed that beautiful laugh of hers. "I can never look at them the same way."

The conversation died down and Dojo took down the roof. The wind rushed past his ears. Iku spoke up.

"I don't mean to be annoying, but what was it like, living before you came to the library?"

"I joined when I was 18." He said, immediately being engulfed in memories. "So before that, my friends and I would go to a lake which we were forbidden to go into and we'd take girls and booze and party, really. Then I realized how dumb and immature it was and left them behind. That was when I was about 17. Then I went around in town, just for a drive, and stopped at a local bookstore to say hi to the people that owned it, because our family knew them well. I walked in and there were the MBC, taking books from innocent people. My heart wrenched, and I wanted to help them. So I applied for the Library Forces. When I was younger than that and still not old enough to do things like drink and party, I would sit at home, reading, socialising on Facebook and all kinds of pointless social networks and dealing with my annoying sister. She is a _pain_. Still is, for that matter."

"Sounds like you led a pretty normal life," Kasahara said. "I did too. But I'm happier where I am now."

They drove on for another twenty minutes and then the sea appeared beside them.

"The beach?" Iku asked over the wind. "Are we going to the beach?"

"Yeah." Dojo said as he pulled into the carpark. He stopped the car and got out, stretching. Iku got out on the other side and looked at him.

"Did we bring towels?"

"In the boot," he replied, walking around to the boot. He opened it and grabbed out a towel for him and another for Kasahara. He threw it to her and she caught it with ease. They started walking down to the beach.

"This place is practically abandoned!" Kasahara exclaimed, seeing that there was only one other person there.

"People don't come here much," Dojo replied. "I think because there's one right next to the city that people like better. Meanwhile coming here takes about twenty to thirty minutes."

"Oh." Iku said as they set up their towels. "Are we going to swim?"

"Why do you think we came here?"

"Well most people sit around but I sure don't!" She quickly slid out of her clothes to reveal her bathers underneath and she started running down to the water.

Smirking, Dojo followed, taking his shirt of and throwing it back with their stuff. He ran down and dove into the water.

He emerged, flicking the water out of his hair. A moment later, Iku appeared beside him, her wet hair clinging to her face. WIth a hand she wiped it out her eyes and smiled at Dojo. "The water's nice."

"Sure is," he replied before diving back under. Kasahara swam up beside him and he felt a faint smile play on his lips. It felt nice for it to be just him and Kasahara together, without Komaki or Shibazaki to laugh at them. He came up to the surface and Kasahara came with him.

"Let's go back to shore and come back in later," he suggested. Iku nodded and Dojo started wading back to shore.

Dojo grabbed his towel and sat on it, while Iku did the same next to him. There was silence.

"Dojo?" She spoke up. "Do you... no, nevermind."

"Do I what?"

"I said nevermind."

"No, I'm curious now. Tell me."

She was silent.

"That's an order."

Iku sighed. "No, it's stupid."

"Did I not say it was an order?"

"Okay, okay." Instead of huffing and snapping something back, her voice was quiet. "Dojo, do you know how I feel... about you?"

Dojo was astounded. "Well, I kind of knew. But the guy you like isn't me. He's all the compassion and sympathy I discarded after..." He didn't finish his sentence.

Iku turned her head and looked at him, her eyes wide. "No, Dojo. I don't care if you're different then what you were. I like who you are now just as much, maybe more. I still... feel that way."

Dojo was silent. Emotions flooded his mind. Relief, worry, joy, shock and love.

"Dojo...?" She gently tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He turned his head to face hers.

"Do you..." She didn't have to finish her sentence for him to understand.

Smiling, he nodded. "I do."

Her eyes filled with happiness. "Really?"

He enclosed her hands in his. "You bet."

She took her hand away from his and she wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head on top of her head and hugged her back.

After a few moments Dojo broke away. He leant forward and gently pressed his lips against hers.

He gently pulled away after a few moments had passed. Smiling softly, he caressed her face with his hand. "Now _that_ is more like our first kiss," he said. Iku smiled and looked down at the ground between them.

With a finger he lifted her chin back up and looked into her eyes. He smiled faintly and pulled away, leaning back on his hands. "But as you said," he went on. "We don't want our relationship to change. Well, not too quickly."

Slowly Iku nodded, understanding his words. "Okay, I got it. Just take it slow."

"And," Dojo added. "Do _not _under _any _circumstances let-"

"Komaki or Shibazaki know, I know. Because they'll either never let us forget or tell everyone."

"Exactly." He got up to go back in the water, stopping and looking over his shoulder at Kasahara. "Coming?"

With a smirk, she leapt to her feet. "Of course I am!"

They ran down to the water and stopped at the shore.

"We're such kids." Iku murmured

"Hm?"

"We're not acting our age," she said.

"So?" Dojo turned to her. "We don't have to act our age. I mean, you don't."

"_What?_"

"What? You don't."

"I do so!"

Dojo smirked at her and went to wade out in the water. After a few moments, he looked over his shoulder. "Do not!"

"Now _you're _not acting your age!" Iku ran through the water and leapt on Dojo's back. "I. Do!" She was surprisingly light. He kept walking through the water.

There was silence for another few moments. "Don't."

She yelled something without words and pulled back on his shoulders, making them fall into the water.

Dojo emerged and a moment later, Iku appeared beside him. After a few moments, Dojo said, "Don't."

"I give up," she huffed. "Fine. I don't act my age. But neither do you!"

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "That's right."

**Author's Note: **What a horrid ending! Haha. I just couldn't find a good spot to end it because... Gah. Anyways, I watched Knight and Day last "knight" (see what I did there? Hah, I am _so _funneh!) and absolutely loved it! It's now my favourite movie and I got a few ideas :3 watch out, Dojo and Iku!


	8. Chapter 8- Carchases and Abduction

**Chapter 8**

Iku's POV

"Kasahara. Wake up." Someone was shaking her by the shoulder.

Iku groaned and turned away.

"Kasahara! Get up!" She recognised Dojo's voice.

"No," she mumbled.

"For the love of God, Kasahara! Get up! She was pulled upright.

"What do you want?" She rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"Come on. Meeting with Genda." Dojo let go of her arm and walked out of the room.

Iku slid into her Task Force uniform and went to the meeting room.

Genda was standing at the front of the room. "Kasahara, glad you've joined us," he said.

She gave a quick nod. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's not an issue. Now, to begin the meeting." He paused and surveyed the room. "There's been threats." He said. "Threats to kill General Inamine. We've been getting phone calls saying that 'they' are going to come in and take him away to kill him. Who 'they' are, no one knows. We've tried tracking their phone calls but it seems like they've somehow stopped us from being able to do that. The phone calls have become more frequent. There were 10 calls last night, and-"

Suddenly the door was kicked off its hinges and a man burst in. "Where's General Inamine?" He shouted, pulling out a gun. "Tell us, or we'll kill the lot of you!"

"Not a chance," Genda said, pulling out his own gun and pointing it at the man. "Fire that gun and I'll kill you." There was silence. "Oh, we've reached an impasse."

"It's not an impasse," The man said. "We'll find him ourselves." Then he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

There was silence for a moment. Then Genda shouted, "Okay! Men, let them have it." Everyone raced out of the room.

Iku stayed behind. "Genda... I can't shoot a gun. You know that."

"You can try." Genda picked up a gun and pressed it against her chest. "Go out there and don't hold back."

She nodded, her eyes wide. "Okay." She turned and ran out of the room.

**Dojo's POV**

They were nearly there.

Dojo sped up the stairs after them. He couldn't let them get to General Inamine. Or...

The thought made him push on. He reached Inamine's office and kicked the door open.

They had Inamine. A gun was pressed against his head but the peaceful smile was still on his face.

"What's wrong with you, disabled man?" The one who had the gun snapped. "Why do you feel no fear?"

There was silence for a moment. Dojo took out his gun and aimed for the man's head.

Inamine looked at Dojo. "Please tell Genda to promote Sergeant Kasahara to Master Sergeant. She deserves it."

Then there was a gunshot and he fell to the floor.

Before Dojo could shoot, the group swung out of the window. He ran up to the window, pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Kasahara! Meet me in the carpark. Now!"

"Roger that." A feminine voice came through. It was Kasahara. Dojo turned around to one of the Task Force members. "Kurosawa," he asked. "Can we use your motorbike?"

"Yes, sir." Kurosawa threw the keys to Dojo and he caught it. "Go report to Major Genda." Dojo said over his shoulder as he swung out the window.

He landed on the ground and spotted Kasahara. He ran towards her and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He pulled her towards Kurosawa's motorbike and sat down. "Quickly."

She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He started the motorbike and sped off after the group.

They quickly caught up with the car. "Kasahara," he said. "Hold the handles."

"What?"

"Just hold where I let go. Okay, ready?" He let go of the handlebars and pulled out his gun. He recognised the leader of the pack sitting in the back seat. He aimed for his head and fired.

Glass shattered and the leader fell forwards, lifeless. The car came to a halt and Dojo hurriedly took the handlebars back and swerved up next to them. "Now," he said as they wound down the window. "We're even." He revved, did a wheelie and sped forward.

"Uh, Dojo..." Kasahara's voice was panicked. "They're following us. And they have guns."

Dojo let go of one handlebar and pulled Kasahara around and in front of him in a swift movement. She was facing the car and she gasped. "Dojo, are you crazy?"

"Yes. Here." With his free hand he pressed two guns against her chest. "Let them have it."

"B-But... I can't shoot straight! You know that!"

"I know." He smiled deviously at her, gripping the handlebars with two hands again. "You can try. Do it for General Inamine."

She hesitated. A bullet whilsted past her ear and she panicked. She took a deep breath. "Okay." She lifted the guns, aimed and started firing.

Dojo couldn't count how many shots were fired from her gun. He heard glass shatter. "I got one!" She cheered.

"Great. Get three more." Dojo saw a street which branched off the main one he was on. He turned to go onto it. A moment later, there was a gunshot from the car and pain exploded in his shoulder.

"Ah! Shit!" He cursed, gritting his teeth. The pain was almost unbearable and he took a few deep breaths. He couldn't hold on to the handlebars anymore and he stopped the bike.

"Dojo, what the hell are you doing?" Kasahara asked, the guns still in her hands.

"I was shot, blockhead." He said bluntly. "We're fighting up close now." The car stopped beside them and the guy in the passenger seat wound down the window.

"You killed our leader and our head sniper," he snarled. "The both of you. You're both going to pay."

The man in the passenger seat aimed for Kasahara and before he could shield her, the man fired at Kasahara's hand.

"Ow!" She dropped the guns and cradled her injured hand with her unharmed one. Dojo turned his head back to the car. The doors were opening. The men came out and pulled something over Kasahara's head.

She screamed and flailed her hands wildly. "Let me go, you bastards!" It was the first time Dojo had ever heard her swear.

Something was pulled over Dojo's head. Someone tied his hands and he realised he was helpless now. Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9- Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note: **Omg. I love the song 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith. Best. Song. EVER! Its really inspiring me :-) anyway, here's your super-duper long chapter.

**Iku's POV**

"Let me go, you brute!" Iku struggled against her abductor's grip. He was a man with long brown hair and squinty eyes.

"Why would I do that?" He said menacingly as he dragged her out of the car and into a huge broken down building. "You killed our leader."

"Well you killed ours too." She retorted furiously as he led her into a dark room with no windows. "So that makes us even."

He pushed her down and walked out of the room. "We're not letting you go until you've learnt your lesson. If you live through it." She heard his laughter as he walked down the hallway.

She huffed and sat down. She wondered how Dojo was doing and if he was okay. She got up again and walked to the door. "Dojo?" She called out. There was no answer.

She went back to the middle of the room and sat down again. It was really dark in that room, she noticed. She wondered if she'd ever see the sunlight again and if she'd ever see her parents again to apologise for being such a failure.

Iku laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly she sat up. _I wonder if there's a way I can get out. _She got up and hunted around for something to break her out. Sadly, she found nothing.

A wild thought popped into her head. She smiled deviously and walked to the door. "Um, mister abductor sir?" She yelled. "Could you come here?"

A minute later, footsteps came by her door. "What do you want?" It was the same voice as the man before.

"I just want you to know that all of the Kanto Library Forces will be after you now that you killed our leader. You guys are just bastards and cowards!" She exclaimed.

"You..." The door swung open and immediately Iku jump-kicked the man in the doorway. She had caught him unawares and he went flying back into the wall. His head hit the wall and he slumped to the ground.

She smiled and dragged him into the room. She walked out and locked the door as she went. "Now, I have to break Dojo out."

**Dojo's POV**

"Get in there!" Dojo was pushed into a dark room. There was a click as the door locked and Dojo went to the door.

"You, come here and listen very closely." There was silence but he could tell the man was listening. "I am a first class sergeant of the Kanto Library Forces and second in command of the Task Force. I have been very carefully trained, and I hold a lot of rage inside me. When you try and kill me, you won't leave this building alive."

There was hesitation, then badly covered nervous laughter. "I'd like to see you try." There were footsteps as the man walked away.

His shoulder screamed with pain. He gritted his teeth as the blood seeped through his shirt. He ripped his shirt off and wrapped it around the bullet wound.

Dojo sighed and started to inspect the room for something that could help him get out. There was nothing. He was starting to give up when he saw a bobby pin.

He sighed with relief and picked it up, bending it into the shape required to pick the lock. He crept up and with his good arm he picked the lock.

There was a satisfying _click _and the door opened. Dojo crept out and looked around.

He recognised the place to be an abandoned hospital. He started walking down the hall, looking for a room with painkillers of some sort.

He heard footsteps from upstairs. He hurried along the hall and came across a room with needles and sorts in it.

Grinning, he rushed in and searched for painkillers. He found a whole packet and opened it. He swallowed two, not worrying about water, and shoved the packet into his pocket. The pain started subsiding and he hurried back out onto the hallway.

He soon came across a room with weaponry. He grinned, guessing that this was where the group kept their weapons.

He rushed in and picked up an ammunition bag, a backpack, four guns which he shoved into the backpack and three knives. He hurried back out and was horrified when he saw a man standing there with his back to Dojo.

Dojo crept up behind him silently. The man was playing on his phone. Almost laughing, Dojo slapped his hand over the man's mouth and pressed a knife against his throat.

"Where are the keys?" Dojo muttered. "Tell me or I'll kill you and your friends will follow."

The man tried to fight back and sound an alarm, but Dojo pressed the knife harder. "Any harder," he hissed. "And this will go through your flesh."

The man considered this, then pulled a keychain out of his pocket and handed it to Dojo.

"Good boy." Dojo shoved the keys into his pocket. "Tell anyone and I will find you and shoot you through the head, just like that. Now, I'm gonna take my hand off and you're not gonna utter one little word. Understand?"

The man nodded and Dojo slowly took his hand off. The man scrambled to his feet and gazed at Dojo fearfully. He then turned and ran up the stairs.

Dojo turned and ran back the other way, down that stairs. He heard faint mumbling. It sounded feminine and only one name popped into his head.

Kasahara!

**Iku's POV**

"I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever. Well every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure," she mumbled the words to a song. There were footsteps and she fell silent.

"Kasahara?" She recognised his voice. She scrambled to her feet, overjoyed.

"Dojo!" She ran to the door. "Please get me out."

There was a click and the door swung open. Dojo was shirtless and his shirt was wrapped around his gunshot wound. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of him, so she looked away. He handed her two guns and a knife. "Here. They have full ammo."

He turned and walked up the stairs.

"Dojo, what are you doing?" She followed after him. "The men are up there."

"I know." He stopped and came back a few steps to floor level. "We're going to kill them. They killed Inamine. He was a great man, and they had no apparent reason to kill him."

She considered this. "He _was _a great man," she murmured. "And he didn't deserve to die." She looked up and started making her way up the stairs. "Let's take them down."

He came past her and patted her hand. "That's my girl. Get revenge." He ran up the stairs, unholstering his guns.

She gave a half smile and followed him.

The group was on the second floor. There was a man who seemed fairly shaken up. "He held a knife against my throat and threatened to kill me!" He explained in a panic. "I had to give him the keys-"

There was a gunshot from Dojo and the man fell to the floor. Everyone turned to him and Dojo shrugged. "Just keeping my promise."

The other men pulled out their guns but Dojo was already shooting. Hurriedly Iku pulled out her guns and shot at the men. All but one fell to the floor.

The last one standing, not having any guns, stumbled to them with a knife.

"That's how you wanna play, huh?" Dojo holstered his guns and brought out his own knife. Iku raised her gun shakily and shot him through the chest.

The man fell.

Dojo turned to her and looked at her. "You got about three guys. Well done."

"I feel so guilty. I killed them." She holstered her guns shakily.

"Think about this. They killed Inamine, a man who was disabled. Yet he still died with pride. These men deserved to die."

She hesitated. "Okay."

Dojo turned and walked down the stairs. Iku got up and walked after him.

They were halfway down the hall when Iku spoke up. "You don't seem very happy to see me."

He stopped short and turned around. Iku watched him dubiously as he walked to her and grabbed her face in his hands. He fiercly crashed his lips against hers and pressed her against the wall.

Iku's eyes were wide open. Surprised, she soon accepted the kiss and let her guard down. His arms wrapped around her and it was a few moments before he broke away. He pulled her so he enclosed her in his arms and her head was on his shoulder. "I," he whispered, "am _very _happy."

He let go and turned to walk out of the building.

**Dojo's POV**

He walked towards the motorbike, the pain in his shoulder coming up again. Suddenly there was a choked cry from Kasahara and he spun around. "What's wrong?"

Her hands were clutching her tummy and she opened her jacket to reveal a gaping hole oozing with blood. She'd been shot.

Her eyes closed and she started to fall. Immediately Dojo raced and stretched his arms out. He caught her and he saw that she wasn't breathing.

"Iku!" He panicked. Without thinking he laid her on the ground and opened her mouth with his hands. He leant over her and started giving her rescue breaths. A few moments later, her chest heaved and he pulled away.

Iku groaned. "What are you doing staring? Get help!"

He pulled out his phone and dialled the hospital.

"Hello, this is the Central Kanto-"

"Hi, no time for a chat. Send an ambulance." Dojo was panicking. "Corporal Iku Kasahara of the Kanto Library Forces has been shot."

"Right away, sir. What's your location?"

"We're at the old hospital. Please get here as fast as you can." He paused and looked back at Iku, his voice cracking. "I can't let her die."

**Iku's POV**

Blurred images. That was all Iku could see around her. She couldn't tell if it was day or night. She only knew that Dojo was the one who was always by her side as she was rushed into hospital, telling her that he wouldn't let her die.

It was a little while later when she opened her eyes and she could see straight. She tried to sit up straight in her hospital bed but it hurt too much.

She saw through the windows that it was very dark out. She looked around the room and saw someone slumped over in a chair with his head in hands.

Dojo.

She could see he was distressed and tired, but he was still awake.

"D-Dojo..." she croaked. He looked up and got to his feet quickly.

"Kasahara, what the hell is wrong with you?" She could see a lecture coming but in his eyes she could see he was genuinely worried. "Going and getting shot like that. You could have _died._ I can't let you die."

She huffed. "First of all, as you can see, I'm not strong enough to be arguing right now! And second of all, you can't talk! You were shot through the shoulder. And you're not actually in a hospital bed. You _should _be."

"You're right, I should. But I'm not." He looked up as a nurse walked in.

"Why is he not being treated?" Iku asked irritabley.

"He insisted to stay up and watch you." The nurse sighed. "But now, Sergeant Atsushi Dojo, she is awake. So come with me and we'll heal you up."

Iku watched, dumbfounded, as he got up hesitantly and walked out.

The nurse returned and there was silence as she checked Iku's bullet wound.

She spoke up. "He insisted to stay and watch me?"

"He sure did." The nurse replied. "By the way, he told us to call your Library Force and now I think that four people are visiting."

That moment, Komaki, Tezuka, Shibazaki and Genda walked into the room.

She cracked a small smile. "Hey guys."

"Kasahara, are you okay?" Komaki sat down in a chair, looking concerned.

"Other than the fact that I have a huge hole in my chest, yeah, great." Iku tried to move, but the bullet wound stung like hell.

"We ran into Instructor Dojo on the way here." Shibazaki said, crouching beside her bed. "He was _sooo_ worried about you."

She felt her insides squirm. "I was worried about him too..." she murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Shibazaki." Iku smiled faintly at her friend.

"I hate to interrupt," Genda said, cracking his knuckles. "But I need to know when we'll have Kasahara back on the Task Force."

"The wound will heal in about 6 months without surgery." The nurse explained. "With surgery and many antibiotics, we can cut the time down to 3 months and she'll be good as new."

"Fantastic." Genda said. "What about Dojo?"

"Same thing. Two months with surgery."

"Okay. I want them both to be back ASAP, okay?"

"You'll need to pay a heavy price."

"I don't care. Nurse, I'll send someone tomorrow to pay."

"Great. We'll get started right away." The nurse scribbled some things on her clipboard.

Shibazaki leant down and kissed Iku on the cheek. "Get better."

Iku cracked a small smile. "I try."


	10. Chapter 10- Kissing In The Rain

**Author's Note: **I'm going to do a major time-skip... Haha, sorry :3 Also, this fanfiction will be long... :) And I hope you'll stick with me for the ride! Btw, Takeshi is the new General after Inamine, just because I don't like Hikoe. If... he's even the Colonel. Takeshi is a made up character is what I'm saying.

**Iku's POV**

**3 months later...**

"Iku, you have a visitor!" Nurse Tsubaki called.

Iku smiled, knowing who it would be. A moment later, Dojo walked through the doorway. "Hi."

She sat up, grinning. "Hi!" He had devoted every day off he had to coming and visiting her. "Guess what?"

"What?" He came up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I get to come home in a few days! If I'm lucky, tomorrow!"

"I'm guessing you've healed well?"

"Exceptionally well," Nurse Tsubaki came into the room. "The skin tissue has merged back together, the wound has been stitched together-"

"And I feel no pain when I run!" Iku finished, grinning. The nurse raised her eyebrows.

"When have you discovered this?"

"That's not something you need to know." Iku looked away at Dojo to avoid her gaze. Writing something in her clipboard, the nurse dubiously walked out of the room.

There was silence until Dojo spoke up. "I am still worried, you know. What if you irritate it somehow and tear open the stitches?"

"Dojo, it was stitched together three months ago," she reminded him. "The skin has merged together again and it only has an ugly scar which will fade over time."

He hesitated. "Fine. I'll act like nothing happens, but if anything happens, you are being sent straight to the infirmary. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear." There was more silence. "So, how's it going with General Takeshi?"

"He is handling the new responsibility well," Dojo turned and looked out the window. "It doesn't surprise me, since he handled his job as Colonel so well."

"Okay. That's good." There was more silence until the nurse walked back in.

"If you don't mind, I need to do a check-up on Iku."

Dojo nodded and got up, sitting on a chair next to the bed. The nurse inspected the wound, scribbled in her clipboard and stood back. "She's ready to go home," she announced.

A grin spread on Dojo's face and he got up. "Come on!"

Iku got up, her hospital clothes still on. "I need normal clothes."

The nurse threw a pair of her clothes to her. "These are yours. Wear them."

Iku grinned. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"It's my job." Nurse Tsubaki patted her on the shoulder. "Off you go."

Iku walzted out of the hospital room, Dojo beside her. She turned to him. "Wait here."

She walked into the ladies room and quickly got changed. She returned and gave the hospital gown back to the other nurse.

Dojo came up to her. "Okay, let's go." They walked out to his car and got in.

Soon they were speeding off to the library.

Iku smiled as they pulled in to the library carpark. Dojo stopped the car and they sat there for a few moments. "Well, here we are again."

Iku sighed. "I've missed being here."

"The Task Force has been different without you." Dojo said immediately. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him blush slightly.

"Should we go in?" She said, opening the door.

"Of course." Dojo got out of the car. Iku followed and soon they entered the library.

"Kasahara!" Someone came up behind her and slapped her on the back. Genda. "Welcome back!"

"You're feeling all better?" Another voice said. It was Komaki.

"I sure am," she grinned.

"Are you sure you're not going to trip over and hurt yourself again, like the simpleton you are?" Tezuka smirked and Iku pouted.

"Aww, I thought you were done with being mean!"

Tezuka sighed. "I _am_. Take a joke."

"Oh." She laughed. "Okay."

"But seriously, are you going to trip and reopen the wound?" Dojo interrupted, a concerned look on his face.

"No, I'm fine!" Iku huffed. "Stop worrying about me! You heard it yourself from Nurse Tsubaki; the bullet was taken out without a hitch, the icky inside stuff isn't damaged, the wound has been stitched successfully and the skin tissue has merged together again! _I'm fine._"

Dojo sighed. "Okay, but if you and your monkey instincts lead you to hurting yourself-"

"I. Am. Fine!"

He sighed again. "Okay, okay!"

"Well I'd better go and see Shibazaki now." Iku said, beginning to walk to the librarian's desk. "See you guys at break time!"

"Bye!" Komaki called, waving.

She entered the main library area and immediately there was a happy, "Hi, Kasahara! You're back!" Iku turned to see Shibazaki walking to her.

"I am back, and _please _don't ask whether I'm going to tear my wound. Dojo-"

"Has been asking that all morning." Shibazaki smirked. "I know."

"You weren't even there!"

"I still know. I read him like a book." Shibazaki shifted the books she was holding. "Sorry, but I am kinda still working. See you back at the dorm?"

"Okay." Iku smiled, waving. "Bye!" She turned and walked into the hall.

She made her way to her dorm and walked in. She had missed being here and she flopped onto the bed.

"What a hectic last couple of months..." she murmured to herself.

There was a knock at the door. Iku got up and opened the door. Dojo was standing there.

"Hi." He said, hands in pockets. "Today's a day off for me, and obviously you're not going back to work today, so in celebration of you returning, do you want to go out for a morning tea?"

"Sure!" She smiled, aware of the butterflies fluttering in her belly. "Where abouts?"

"Meet me at that new restaurant New Moon." He said. "In about half an hour."

"Okay, see you there!" She waved and Dojo turned to walk down the hall.

She shut the door and dialled Shibazaki hurriedly.

"Hello, this is Asako Shibaza-"

"Shibazaki! Help!" She exclaimed. "Um, Dojo and I-"

"Are going on a date?"

"Going out to have a cup of tea as _colleagues _to celebrate me returning! Tell me what to wear!"

"Kasahara, I'm working right now." Shibazaki sighed.

"_Please _help!"

There was hesitation. Then she sighed again. "Wear those black skinny jeans I got you for Christmas and a nice but not too decorative top. Wear your blue laced flats. You can wear one of my pretty necklaces with it and put on a tiny bit of makeup. Got it?"

"Oh, thank you Shibazaki!" Iku cried.

"No problem." There was a hint of cheekiness in Shibazaki's voice. "Have fun on your date!" Before Iku could reply, Shibazaki hung up.

Iku put her phone on the desk and started digging through her drawers. She found her skinny jeans and a white singlet with pretty floral designs. She laid them on her bed and started searching through Shibazaki's jewellery box. She found a necklace with a delicate chain and a small blue pendant encrusted with fake diamonds. She slipped into the clothes and put on the necklace.

She went into her shoe box and pulled out her blue laced flats. She put them on and examined herself in the mirror.

"Okay, I look decent enough." Iku said to herself. "Now for the makeup."

She went into Shibazaki's makeup supply, as she didn't have any of her own, and found some foundation and lip gloss. She grimaced and started applying it.

Once she had finished, she looked at the time. It was nearly time to go. She brushed her hair out swiftly and ran out the door.

She ran through the library until she was at the exit. She smoothened her hair and walked out.

New Moon was just around the corner. She could make it in time. She started walking and quickened her pace until she was running.

Soon she reached New Moon. Dojo was waiting outside. Iku slowed to a walk and made her way over.

"Sorry I'm late, sir." She bowed her head.

"Don't." He said, lifting her chin up with a finger. "We're off duty, so you can just call me Dojo. Don't salute either."

"Oh, okay." They walked in to the restaurant.

Dojo led her to a table by the window. She sat down and he did also. There was silence.

"You look nice," he sounded uncomfortable.

"You too," she said, blushing slightly.

"Thanks." There was more silence, interrupted by a waitress coming up to the table.

"May I take your order?"

"Sure," Dojo's voice was normal again. "Can I please have a chamomile tea?"

"Me too," Iku said. "Can I also have a caramel slice?"

"And I'll have a slice of carrot cake please."

The waitress scribbled on her notepad and nodded. "Anything else?"

"No thanks." Dojo said.

The waitress gave a small bow of the head and scurried back to the kitchen.

Iku let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Dojo asked.

"I wouldn't imagine you getting cake!" She laughed.

"There's no problem with me getting cake." He said firmly. "Just because I don't eat much. it doesn't mean I'm not allowed some. And I still don't see why it's so funny!"

"I don't see why either." She was still laughing. "It's just funny."

He sighed. "I swear, Kasahara..."

The waitress returned with the cake and tea, putting it on the table. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." Iku took a sip of the tea, her laughter subsiding. "Mm, chamomile tea is nice!"

"I told you it was." Dojo took a sip of his own and placed it back on the saucer.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did! At the canteen about five months ago." He said, taking a slice of his cake. "You wanted to get oolong tea, and I said chamomile was really good. But you didn't believe me."

She paused. "Oh right, you did too."

"I'm always right." Dojo said, sipping his tea again.

Iku eyed him cheekily, swallowing a mouthful of caramel slice.

"Don't look at me like that!" He started laughing.

She laughed with him. "Your laugh is infectious."

"Good." That made her laugh more.

She finished her tea and started digging into her slice. "You know, going out like this is great. It's almost like we lead normal lives like normal people."

"I know." Dojo took a slice of his cake and popped it into his mouth. "But if we led normal lives, we wouldn't be here."

"Exactly." She swallowed a mouthful of her caramel slice and smiled. "The life I lead. It's perfect."

Dojo smiled gently. "I'm glad you think so." His plate was empty.

Iku clasped her hands and smiled, resting her hands on the table.

He finished off his tea and looked around for the waitress. She appeared beside the table and took their plates. "I'll be back for your cups in a moment."

She rushed into the kitchen and returned a moment later. She took the cups back to the kitchen and returned with the bill. "How did you enjoy the meal?" The waitress asked, placing the bill on the table.

"It was lovely, thanks." Dojo said, picking up the bill. "I'll pay."

"Are you sure?" Iku asked.

"If I take a woman out to any sort of meal, I always pay." He placed some yen in the bill and gave it back to the waitress.

_He's so gracious, _Iku thought, smiling faintly. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." He got up from his seat. Iku followed and they walked out of the cafe.

It was raining. Iku glanced up at the gray sky. "I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Neither did I," Dojo admitted. "Should we buy one?"

"Only if you want to," Iku replied. He nodded and grabbed her hand. He pulled her along into a newsagent.

Iku wiped the rain from her brow and relished the warmth of the shop. Dojo picked up a black and white umbrella and placed it on the counter. "I'll get this, thanks."

"Forgot your umbrella?" The clerk asked, scanning it and holding out his hand for money.

"Yep." Dojo put a few notes in the clerk's hand and took the umbrella. "Thanks."

He walked out of the store and Iku followed. He opened the umbrella and gestured for Iku to come under. She walked under the umbrella, hitting her head. "Hold it higher."

He sighed and held it higher. "See, this is why I don't share umbrellas with you."

She chuckled and they started walking.

There was silence between them. Then Dojo spoke up. "You know, when I saved your book for you, afterwards when they crucified me and held an inquiry against me, I had to tell them that I would take back my actions if I could. But I never would, even if I had the chance. If I didn't go into that bookstore, if I didn't save your book, you wouldn't be here. See, I wouldn't be talking about it."

She hesitated. "Do you know how grateful I am?"

"Yes." He looked down, smiling.

There was more silence. They passed the road which the library was on, and Iku watched as it passed. She wondered why they weren't going back, but Dojo spoke up. "Iku, please can you tell me how you feel about me? I think I know, but I need to be sure."

Horrified, Iku swallowed. "N-No."

"Why not?"

"Because... What will happen once I've said it?" She didn't face him.

"I have to hear the words first." They walked through the gates to the local park.

"But I don't want to say it." Her voice was shaking. They approached the fountain in the middle of the park and Dojo stopped and turned to her.

"Please say it, Iku."

She hesitated, then the words came out. "I love you."

He was silent. Iku slowly turned to him. "I still love who you were six years ago, but I love you now."

"So you understand you won't get your prince back?" Dojo finally spoke up.

"I have him." She looked at him, a small smile growing on her lips. "And he's perfect."

"Say it one more time. How you feel."

"I love you."

Dojo drew the umbrella in and placed it on the floor. Then he put his arms around her and pulled her closer until she was pressed against him. He whispered, "Again."

"I love you."

He smiled. "You know what? I love you too." One hand travelled up to the back of her head and the other was on her waistline. Then he pressed his lips on hers.

Iku's eyes were wide. But they slowly closed and after a few moments Dojo pulled away.

The rain flattened his hair and it hung over his eyes. With a hand he wiped it away and smiled.

"Do you really mean it?" Iku asked, wiping away her own hair from her eyes.

He nodded. "Truly."

She was saturated. "Should we go back? I'm soaked."

Dojo laughed, picking up the umbrella and opening it. "Yeah."

They started walking back to the library. There was silence the whole way and they stopped before the door. Iku turned to him. "You know what?"

"What?" He took down the umbrella and looked back at her.

"The life I lead really is perfect."


	11. Chapter 11- The Promise of Hell

**Author's Note: **Hey hey again! What's up :3 I have a new Library Wars fanfic idea... please read it when it's up! OMG I just _love _Wings Of Revolution (which is the extra-long ending anime episode of Library Wars)! I have a new character who I am adding in... :D

**Chapter 11**

**Iku's POV**

There was silence as they stood there in the rain. Iku's clothes were drenched.

Dojo spoke up. "Should we head back?"

"Yeah." Iku replied, picking up the umbrella. "We'll catch a cold out here." She opened it and offered for Dojo to come under.

He shook his head. "It's dripping anyway. Let's just run back."

She nodded and started sprinting out of the park.

Dojo was on her heels. She grinned, knowing she was faster than him. Soon they reached the front of the library.

She puffed. "Well, we're here."

Dojo held up a hand. "Wait. If we enter together, both dripping wet, Komaki and-"

"Can't we just tell them now?"

"No." He said firmly. "You don't understand. Anyway, come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"Dojo!" Someone called. Dojo looked up and immediately let go of Iku's hand. Confused, she followed his gaze.

A gorgeous woman about Dojo's age was running to him. She had long brown hair and her eyes were furious. "You promised!"

He rubbed his temples. "Miruka, can we talk about this outside?"

She was seething with anger. "Well, come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

Iku watched through the window. She heard Miruka's words.

"You promised!" She repeated. "You promised you would date me, but you didn't!"

"When did I say that?" Dojo asked, still rubbing his temples. "Listen, I-"

"You said when I was in Grade 11 and you were in Grade 12 that you would date me!" She exclaimed. "I asked you out and you said, 'Not yet. Next year. I promise next year.' You didn't keep that promise, Dojo!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said, looking at her sincerely. "I forgot about it. But I can't now. There's someone el-"

"I don't care!" She shrieked. "A promise is a promise! And if you don't, I'll ask my father to..." Her voice got quieter and Iku couldn't hear her. But she saw Dojo shaking his head and Miruka going to slap him. Dojo caught her hand before she could and was about to say something.

Iku couldn't watch. She turned and ran down to her dorm, tears starting to form in her eyes. She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"What's on your mind?" Shibazaki's voice came from the table. Iku turned, tears streaming down her face.

"Dojo... A woman..."

"Come on, spit it out!"

"A woman came," she uttered between her tears, "and said that Dojo promised to date her! A promise is a promise and I think he has to!"

"Why does that matter if you don't like him?" Shibazaki sounded interested.

"But..." Iku ran and collapsed on her bed. "I do, Shibazaki! I do and I have and we kissed like three times and he said he-"

"Wait, hold up." Shibazaki held up her hand, walking over. "Slow down. You do like him, you have liked him, and- What?"

Iku hesitated, pressing a pillow to her face. "W-We kissed about three times."

"Well, this is _news!" _Shibazaki flounced onto the bed beside Iku. "Wow! Anyway, continue. And he said he..." She gestured for Iku to continue.

"He said th-that he loves me and I said that I love him..." Iku muttered through the pillow. "But now a woman is pursuing him, and I think she has something to use against him."

Shibazaki thought this over. "What's the woman's name?"

"M-Miruka."

"Miruka who?"

"I don't know."

Shibazaki thought again, a finger on her lips. "I've heard that Dojo was Miruka's high school heartthrob."

"I understand that." Iku said. "She said that she was in Grade 11 when she asked him out and he was in Grade 12. He declined and said he would the following year. But he left school, because..."

"Grade 12, I know." She answered. "Miruka's father, Hatori Sadako, can contact Satoshi Tezuka." Iku bristled at his name. "And I think she may threaten to hurt you somehow by getting Hatori to speak to Satoshi and get _him_ to hurt you instead."

Iku nodded. "Okay."

There was a knock on the door. Shibazaki went and opened it and Miruka flounced in, dragging Dojo behind her. "Hello, dear." She cooed. "Dojo told me _all _about you!"

Iku stayed silent.

"Well, he's my boyfriend now." She pulled him towards her and kissed him. She pulled away a few seconds later and stared at Iku, smiling. "So back off, you hear me? A promise is a promise. And if you don't back off..." She turned and looked at Dojo. "I'll have to speak with my father."

Iku understood. Miruka had forced Dojo to take her to his 'someone else's' dorm using the threat about her father. She nodded. "I understand."

"So you're not mad?" Miruka sounded confused.

"I understand that you're so cowardly and desperate that you have to threaten Dojo to date you." Iku said calmly. Miruka gasped and slapped Iku across the face. Unharmed, Iku slapped her back, hard. A red mark appeared on Miruka's face and her face hardened.

"You bitch." Miruka went to close her hands around Iku's neck, but Dojo held her back.

"Miruka! Leave her alone!" He shouted. "Lay a finger on her and there will be trouble."

Miruka sent Iku a dirty look. Iku gave her a calm smile back and Dojo pushed her out of the room. "Go, Miruka. Let Iku and I speak."

She turned and glared at Iku. Shibazaki followed Miruka and closed the door behind her.

There was silence. Dojo spoke up. "Kasahara. You realise what this means, right?"

"What?" Her voice cracked and she turned away.

"She will be watching me. She will know if _anything _happens between us." He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "So... I guess we have to go back to how we used to be."

"I won't let her!" Iku cried. "Please, Dojo..."

"I'm sorry, Iku." He murmured into her ear. "She will hurt you somehow if I don't. Let's just wait it out and see if she breaks up with me."

"I have a plan." Iku said to him, breaking away and turning to him. "Just hear me out. I promise this will work."


	12. Chapter 12- Getting Rid of Her For Now

**Author's Note: **Jeeeeeez, I'm throwing in quite the OOC (romantic _and _just plain OOC)! Gaaaahhhhhh, whyyyyyyyyyyyy? T_T

**Chapter 12**

**Dojo's POV**

"What?" Dojo looked at her incredulously after she had finished explaining her plan. "That probably won't work."

"Trust me!" Iku said in a hushed voice. "I don't care what she does to hurt me. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned. "I don't want to put my..." He paused, struggling for a word to use. "... my subordinate in any kind of danger."

"I'll be fine."

He was silent for a moment. "Okay. If it becomes too much, tell me. Okay?"

"Okay."

Dojo got up to leave when Kasahara's hand pulled him back by the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She looked away and her hand retracted slowly back to her side. "Nothing."

"Okay. Remember what I said." He walked out of the room.

Miruka was standing there. She huffed and walked over, grabbing his arm. "You took your time! Come on, we're-"

He ripped his arm away. "No."

She was silent for a moment. "Uh... What?"

"No." He turned to walk away. "I'm not going to become your little plaything, let alone your boyfriend." He turned back and jerked his thumb to Kasahara's room. "That woman in there. I love her. You can't tear us apart." He stepped closer and his voice quietened. "She can handle anything. She suffered through an inquiry and stood strong. She ran into a gunfight without armour and confronted an armed criminal with no weapon. You can try break her. If you succeed, I will break _you._" This was so unlike him, bursting out in all this. But he couldn't hold it in.

Miruka was silent for a moment, but then she looked him in the eye and smirked. "Fine. Whatever."

"I'm serious." Dojo faced her squarely, raising his eyebrow slightly as if to say, _You don't intimidate me. _"You work at that new library in... where is it, Yokohama?" She looked slightly stunned when he said this. "You do know that if you harrass any member of the Library Corps I can write up a complaint? I guarantee that there will be an inquiry."

She was speechless.

"You didn't think this over, did you?" He faced her with a harsh glint in his eyes. "Now if you will, leave me and Iku alone."

She hesitatingly turned and walked away. She looked over her shoulder with a sneer on her face. "This isn't over, you know." Her heels clicked as she stormed away.

Dojo smirked. "Mission accomplished," he muttered to himself. He tuoed and knocked on Kasahara's door.

She opened with a worried look on her face. "I heard everything." She said. Dojo's heart dropped. _Dear God, she heard everything I said? I must sound like a creep..._ To his surprise she got up and walked over, kissing him quickly on the cheek. "Sorry. That was a passing whim."

"No, no." He waved it away. "I don't mind." He took her hand and led her to the bed, where they sat down side-by-side. He didn't let go of her hand.

There was silence. Iku rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there for a few minutes without saying anything.

He got up. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked, getting up after him.

"You'll see." They soon reached the administrative office.

"Why are we here?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He sat down in a chair and found a particular folder and started flipping through it.

"Are we working?" She groaned.

"Kind of." He handed her a different folder. "Here. You need to study."

"What for?" She asked dubiously, eyeing him as she opened the folder.

"Just do it." He sighed, closing his folder and grabbing a different one. "You barely scraped by in the written exam, so you need to get ahead a bit." He recalled the special question he put in and smirked.

"What's so funny?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing." He got up and went to the coffee machine.

"Make me one, will you?"

"Nope."

"Aww." She huffed. "Why not?"

He sighed and recited the rule. "If you want a coffee, make it yourself."

"Fine." She put the folder and came over, waiting for him to finish making his.

Putting a sugar cube in, he took the cup and sat back in his seat. "Hurry up and study."

"You sound like a teacher."

He rolled his eyes. "You're argumentative tonight, aren't you?"

"Shut up." She walked over with the cup of coffee in her hand, narrowly avoiding spilling it.

He leaned back in his chair. "See? Case closed."

Iku rolled her eyes and turned away from him, getting a pencil and beginning her studying.

Dojo grabbed a file and pretended to do work, waiting for her to see the question.

After a few minutes, she gasped. "Dojo-" She shoved the folder in his face. He smirked when he saw the question in his messy handwriting.

_If Sergeant Dojo asked you to be his romantic partner, what would you say?_

"Yes, Kasahara?" He turned to her, smiling innocently.

"What... is this supposed to mean?"

"It means what it says." He pushed the folder back to her.

She stared at him. "Are you... asking me to..."

He sighed. "What do you think, blockhead?"

"Well, in that case, yes!" She was grinning and Dojo smiled back at her.

"Great."

**Iku's POV (the next morning)**

"Good morning, Instructor Komaki!" Iku saw Komaki walking in the hallway and caught up with him, walking beside him. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm meeting Marie out the front." He replied. With a small smirk he turned to her. "I know what happened last night."

"What?" She shrieked. "How?"

"I just know." He snickered.

She was silent, looking straight ahead.

"He's opening up to you," he said gently. "Take it as a gift. He is showing you the real him."

"It's not _that _special." She grumbled.

"Yes, it is." Komaki insisted. "He's showing you the parts of him that aren't pretty, like the awkward side of him. The romantic side. The side of him that is vulnerable-"

"Don't." She held up a hand. "Please. Don't get all mushy."

"But he is! Can't you see that?" His voice was hushed. "He really cares about you. That's why he lets you see what's underneath his hard shell-"

"Did I not say don't get mushy?" She groaned inwardly.

"But it's true." Komaki walked out of the library. Marie was standing there, the breeze blowing softly through her hair. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned, smiling. "Hello, Marie." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I'll see you guys later." Iku turned and walked back into the library. Dojo was sitting on the couch, sipping a coffee.

"Why aren't you working?" She asked him, walking up and sitting on the couch beside him.

"Because you and I are patrol buddies for today." He got up and started walking to the door. "Coming?"

She got up, hurrying after him. "Yeah, of course." They walked outside.

As soon as they were out of sight, he took hold of her hand.

"Dojo, why do you act like nothing's happened when we're around the others?" She asked.

"I just feel uncomfortable, them seeing me in a relationship." He said uncomfortably.

"Why?" She looked at him. "You open up around me."

"That's because..." He sighed. "Nevermind."

She looked at the ground and sighed. "'Kay."

There was silence. Then out of the corner of her eye, Iku saw a familiar red van. "MBC vans!" She gasped, ripping her hand away and pointing at it.

"Good job." He held down the button on his walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Dojo here. Kasahara has spotted MBC vans on the premisise."

"Roger that." A voice replied. Dojo strapped it back into his shirt and turned to her.

"Kasahara," he said, grabbing her hand. "Come on. We're going back to the base." He dragged her along and Iku let out a squeak of protest.

"Hey! I can move myself!"

He let go and they ran back to the base.

Iku ran through the doors and quickly went to the TF meeting room.

Everyone was already gathered and sitting anxiously. Iku sat in a seat and Dojo sat next to her, waiting for Genda's command.

There was silence for a moment. "Everyone," he said after a moment. "We may have a battle on our hands. But first, we need some people to go undercover and see what they're up to." He looked around. "Dojo! Komaki! Tezuka! You three can go and have a snoop around."

Dojo stood up. "Sir, I have a request. If a battle does occur, I request that Kasahara is put out of the fight."

"_What?_" She stood up, outraged. "Why?"

"Remember your recent injury?" He gestured to the area where she was shot.

"I'm fine _now, _you know!" She argued. There was a faint snicker from Komaki's direction.

"It's not an option." Dojo crossed his arms. "Of course, if Genda agrees."

Genda thought it over. "I agree. Kasahara, you can stay here at base when the fighting happens."

Her mouth was gaping. "Just because-"

"Kasahara, sit." Dojo sat and gestured to her to as well, rubbing his temples.

With a huff of indignance she plopped down in her seat again.

"Okay. As I was saying, you three, go out there and see what they're up to." Genda placed his hands on the desk. "Everyone else, prepare for battle!"

Everyone filed out and Iku stormed up to Dojo once everyone was gone. "What's your problem?" She hissed. "I'll be fine!"

"No, you won't." He faced her squarely. "Please don't argue. You got shot through the chest. Miraculously, you survived. What if the place where you were hit is very vulnerable?"

"Bulletproof vests." She folded her arms and huffed. "Duh."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her outside. "Iku," he said in a hushed voice. "I'm worried about you. Just stay here when the battle is on. Okay?"

"Fine." She looked down.

"Hey. Don't look so sad." He lifted her chin back up with a finger.

"B-But..." Her voice cracked and her eyes moistened. "What if you... don't come back?"

"_Pfft. _Of course I'll come back." He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her. "Now I have to go and get ready to do the undercover work."

"Okay." She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hands. "Please be safe."

He gently pressed his lips on hers and pulled away. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13- Pillow Fights

**Chapter 13**

**Iku's POV**

"Where is he?" Iku stared at the ceiling of the bunk, clutching a pillow. "Is he coming back?"

"Stop worrying." Shibazaki sighed from the vanity table. "He'll be fine. This battle is small compared to the ones he's been in."

The faint sounds of gunshots filtered through the window. "But..." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "What if one of those gunshots hits him?"

"As I said, he'll be fine." Shibazaki put down her hairbrush with a small _clink _and opened the bunk curtain. "You're just being paranoid."

Iku breathed in deeply. "Yeah." She exhaled and turned over, the gunshots still going. "He will be okay."

"Of course he will." Shibazaki sat on the bed beside her. "He knows you're worried."

"I am really worried." Iku replied, turning and looking at Shibazaki.

"That's obvious." She got up and flicked her hair over her shoulder, sighing. "Get some rest."

"How am I supposed to?" Iku gestured to the window where the gunshots were coming from.

Shibazaki threw a packet of earplugs to her. "Use these. I haven't used them yet."

"Okay, thanks." She ripped the plastic and put them in her ears. She turned over and quickly fell asleep.

**Later on...**

"Iku?" A soft voice said. The person gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Wake up."

"Hmm..?" She slowly opened her eyes to see Dojo crouched beside her bed, his hand on her shoulder. "Dojo!" She sleepily wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you wouldn't come back."

"Why did you think that?" He said softly, resting his head on top of hers. "Of course I would come back. And I did. Why were you so worried?"

"I... dunno." She murmured sleepily.

"Well, I'm here and I'm fine." He pulled away.

"What time is it?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"It's 4:18pm." He told her. "I'm guessing you napped through the whole thing."

"Yeah." She got up and stretched.

He rolled his eyes. "You could sleep through a plane crash."

She rolled her eyes back and walked to the door.

Dojo followed and she walked out into the hall.

"Was anyone shot?" Iku asked.

"Well, yes." He said. "In their bulletproof vests. One person was shot in the leg but that's all."

"Oh." She replied, walking down the hall. "Is it major?"

"No." He walked into the men's dorm area. "Come on."

"Am I allowed here?" She asked dubiously before following.

"You'll be fine." He waved it off and opened the door to his dorm. He stood back, holding it with a hand.

"How polite," she smiled and walked in.

"I don't go by the rule of 'ladies first'." He walked in after her.

"Hey!" She turned around as he closed the door.

"What?" He raised his hands innocently and sat on his bed.

She picked up one of his pillows. "Time for revenge." She starting whacking him with the pillow.

Dojo grabbed the other pillow to shield himself. "Aren't we too old for this?"

"Yes. It doesn't matter." She kept hitting him with the pillow until Dojo decided to hit back. She grunted as the pillow whacked her face.

He grabbed her arm and twisted so she fell onto the bed, leaning on his lap. "Hey!" She squeaked as he ripped the pillow from her grasp.

"I don't see you taking me down any time soon." He smirked and held her down as she squirmed, trying to escape. "Do you?"

She looked up at him and glared at him playfully. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance."

"Not your choice." She twisted her arms so his arms twisted around themselves and she flipped him over so he was laying back down. She sat on him to hold him down. "Hah_ hah!_ Gotcha!"

He pushed her off and held her down, leaning over her. "No, you don't." He leant down to kiss her but there was a knock at the door. Dojo turned to look at the door and Iku followed his gaze as Komaki and Tezuka entered. Their eyes widened.

"Are we interrupting something...?" Tezuka asked, slowly sitting at the table as Komaki laughed hysterically.

"No, no, we were just... Kinda..." Dojo sprang up and sat at the table opposite him.

Komaki snickered, sitting down at the table. "Kinda getting-"

"_No!_"Iku shrieked. She got up after Dojo and sat in the last empty seat.

"Dojo, where's the booze?" Tezuka asked, resting his head on his hand.

Dojo sighed and pointed at the fridge. "There."

Komaki got up to get it. "Tezuka, you can have a medium sake. Dojo, strong and I will get..." He trailed off as he opened the fridge and started pulling out cans.

"Get me a drink too, will you?" Iku asked.

Komaki turned to her, his eyebrows raised. "_You're _drinking too?"

"Hit me with it." She gestured to the table and he dubiously placed the cans on the table. She picked up a can and opened it, taking a sip. She immediately cringed at the bitter taste.

Tezuka tipped his head back and took a huge gulp. He placed the empty can back on the table. "Get me more booze."

"Gone already?" Dojo's eyebrows rose and he took a swig of his own drink.

"Get it yourself." Komaki rolled his eyes and tipped his head back, taking a gulp.

Iku sighed. This would be a very long night...


	14. Chapter 14- Drunk Friends

**Chapter 14**

**Dojo's POV**

"You know what?" Tezuka slurred, putting his arm around Iku. "I love you guys. You're the best."

Dojo rubbed his temples. "Really? He's drunk as shit."

"He is," Iku agreed, slowly shifting out of Tezuka's grip.

Komaki was chuckling quietly to himself. "Heh, heh, so am I!" His voice was giddy.

"Oh God." He shook his head, almost laughing. "They've never gotten _this _drunk before. Kasahara, what did you do?"

"What, so you just decide to accuse _me?_" She squeaked, throwing her arms in the air. "_They _are the ones handling how much alcohol they have!"

"Well, you being who you are, I can't make any assumptions."

"You just made a huge assumption then," she insisted.

"Fine, whatever you want." He sighed and leaned back.

"You two are just _so _cute, you know?" Komaki said giddily. "How you always debate, and then next minute you're all cozy and-"

"That's enough, Komaki. Have some water and tone down. You too, Tezuka." He interrupted. "Please. Its what, 3am? We have work tomorrow!"

"Then why aren't _you _sleeping?"

"Shut up. Once you do, I may be able to get some rest." He retorted.

"Fine, whatever you say, Charming." Komaki laughed and got up, walking unsteadily to the door.

"I'll take Tezuka back to his dorm." Dojo got up and waited for Tezuka to follow. Tezuka did and started stumbling to the door, nearly knocking something over. "Obviously he can't walk by himself," Dojo observed under his breath.

"What was that?" Kasahara spoke up.

"Nothing," Dojo replied as he walked out of the door, steadying Tezuka. "Wait there. I'll be back in a sec."

Komaki was looking for his key on his keychain as Dojo past to Tezuka's dorm. "I don't trust you two together." He said, gesturing to his room. "Alone you probably-"

Dojo sighed. "Good night, Komaki." He kept walking.

Once they reached Tezuka's dorm, Dojo held out his hand. "Key."

"It's unlocked," he replied drunkly. "... I think..."

Dojo rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Water."

"Chill, I'm getting there," Tezuka sauntered to the bench and fumbled for a glass. Quickly Dojo sprang forward and steadied the glass.

"Sit." Dojo pushed him to the bed. "Stay."

"Whatever you say,"

He filled the glass and walked to Tezuka, placing it in his hand. "Drink. Now."

He nodded and drank the whole glass in a mouthful. "'Kay, now what?"

"Sleep."

Tezuka nodded and flopped sideways. "Mmkay. Night."

"Good night." Dojo turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sighing, he walked back into his dorm and closed the door behind him. "Dear God..."

"Will both of them take a sick day?" Kasahara asked, sitting at the table.

"Tezuka yes, Komaki no." Dojo sat down opposite her and clasped his hands. "I am amazed that it isn't _you _that is drunk out of your mind."

"I only had two cans!" She protested. "I _did _get a tiny bit tipsy, but I sobered up quick!"

"I only had three cans, because those two idiots drained my whole supply of booze..." he muttered irritably.

She rolled her eyes and her head slumped onto the table. "I'm tired."

"Then go back to your dorm."

"Walk me back."

He groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

He sighed and got up. "Fine. Let's go."

She got up and they walked back to the women's dorms together. Iku found her keys and unlocked the door, walking in. "Thanks."

"No problem." He walked in with her.

"I was wondering where Kasahara was," Shibazaki said from her bunk.

"Did we wake you?" Kasahara asked, getting into her bed.

"No, I was reading." She gestured to the book on her bed.

Dojo sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Kasahara snuggled down into her blankets.

"So how was your night?" Shibazaki asked.

"Uneventful," Dojo said.

Her eyebrows raised. "In what way?"

"Tezuka and Komaki got horribly drunk."

"Oh."

There was silence. Dojo turned and gave Iku a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night, Iku."

"Night, Dojo." She mumbled sleepily.

He turned and walked out of the dorm, going back into the men's dorm area. He entered his own dorm and locked the door.

He sighed and plonked onto his bed. _I'm so tired..._

Dojo closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note: **Boring chapter (jam-packed with OOC... T_T) with a horrible ending. I am on a losing streak, folks. I guess that 3am is taking it's toll on not only Dojo and Iku, but me too... Good night!


	15. Chapter 15- Kiss and Make Up

**Chapter 15**

**Dojo's POV**

"What are we doing today?" Komaki asked.

Dojo tried to remember his plans for today. "You'll see."

"Oh, ok." Komaki replied.

Dojo opened the door to the meeting room and walked in. Only a few people were there. Komaki sat down at a table and Dojo took his spot up the front. More people filed in and took a seat.

"Is everyone here?" He called. No one answered. He took it as a yes. "Today, Team Genda are going to firearms practice, today we are going to the stacks. Our partnerings are the same as last time. Komaki and Tezuka, Kasahara and I, so on. Okay, let's go."

Dojo waited while everyone filed out. He went out last and walked with the group to the stack room.

"Kasahara?" He turned and surveyed the room for her. She was standing at the edge of the group, looking around.

"Yes, sir?" She answered as he walked over to her.

"Come on. You and I are studying the reference numbers, seeing that you didn't and still don't have the mental capacity to stay awake during your classes." He turned to walk into the back of the stacks.

"Hey!" She snapped, hurrying after him. "I do so! Late nights were taking their toll!"

He snorted. "Okay. You keep believing that."

She didn't say anything. She had been acting wierd that day, he recalled, but he brushed it off as a partial hangover of sorts.

"Okay. Got a notebook?" He asked, turning around. She looked up abruptly.

"No."

"Then go get one!" He said exasperatedly. She nodded and hurried off.

He frowned, watching after her. "What is wrong with her these days...?"

"Maybe she's upset." A voice said behind him. He turned sharply and saw Komaki standing there.

"What do you mean?" Dojo frowned at him. "She's fine." He didn't truly believe it himself.

"No, she isn't." Komaki sighed. "Listen, I have a slight hangover but my mind isn't messed up right now. I can see straight and it's clear as day. She's deeply unsettled."

Dojo said nothing but indicated for him to continue by raising an eyebrow.

"Earlier this morning, she came to me. She told me that she is worried that you will go and start dating Miruka. She is worried that you are only pretending to love her because you feel sorry for her."

Shock hit Dojo like a tidal wave. "What...? I never knew..."

"She didn't either, until last night. She woke up during the night, she told me. She said that her head was throbbing like hell and she had a thought. She was already worried about you and Miruka." His voice quietened. "She isn't gorgeous like Shibazaki or Miruka, she isn't shorter than you, she is defiant and she thinks she does lots of things wrong. She thinks you are only pretending because you feel pity. She-"

"That is bullshit." The shock faded and was replaced by anger. His fists balled up and his eyes narrowed into slits. "That is 100% pure bullshit. I would never... I can't-"

"Kasahara! You're back!" Komaki interuppted cheerfully, walking forward and patting her shoulder. "I guess I'll leave you two to it. See you!" He walked off, waving as he went.

Dojo turned back to her, trying to push down the emotions that were bubbling to the brim. "Okay. Let's go."

He walked along the stacks, stopping at the Environment section. "This is 120, Environment."

She nodded and scribbled in her notepad, not saying anything.

He started walking along again, calling out the numbers. "This is 080, Bibliographies, this is-"

"Hold on. I can't write that fast."

He sighed and waited until she nodded for him to continue.

He went along the rows until he reached the very back. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Kasahara!" Dojo exclaimed sharply, spinning around.

"Huh? Yes sir?" She looked startled.

"What is wrong with you?" He pointed at her angrily. "I would never..."

"You'd never what?" She backed away, confused.

"Komaki told me everything." He glared at her.

She was silent for a moment. "Ohh..."

"Why would you think that?" His finger dropped and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "I would never lie like that. I hate men who toy with women's hearts."

"I..." She looked slightly frightened. He sighed and let go of her shoulders.

"Okay. Sorry." Dojo recomposed himself and looked at her. "Don't you know that I love you? Did I not tell you at the park in the rain?"

She averted her eyes and he could see in her eyes that her heart was bleeding. "I... You did, but..."

"Kasahara, I would never..." He trailed off. "Please, just never think that. Okay?"

"But I can't not think it." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Miruka is so much prettier than me, and she's shorter than you, and she-"

"No!" Dojo nearly shouted but he remembered to keep his voice down. He sighed and grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

He pulled her into the closest room- the sick bay. He sat her on the bed and then sighed again. "No," he repeated. "She's a bitch. Do you know what she did?"

She hesitated. "No..."

He paced the room. "When we were in junior high, she dated other guys, used them and dropped them straight after. Then when people accused her of being a slut, she denied it and put on this huge act about it. I'm not falling as a victim to her lies."

Kasahara was silent for a few moments. Then she looked up at him, a glint in her eyes. "So is _that _why you're pretending to be in love with me? To stop her from trying to hook up with you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you joking? Iku. Stop, okay? How else can I make myself clear?"

"I don't care." She looked away, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"You're overreacting."

"I can't believe you sometimes!" She exclaimed.

"How is that a part of this conversation?"

"It's not!"

Dojo sighed. "Kasahara, just listen to me!"

"No!"

"That's an order, Corporal." He tried to take hold of her hand and pull her upright but she yanked her hand away and glared at him.

"I don't want to listen anymore. I'm sick and tired of you toying with my heart! First it was being all kind and compassionate and then you turned around and acted like nothing happened!"

"That kind of thing is something of the past now!" He snapped. "We're dating now."

"You still do it!" She yelled back, her voice slightly choked by tears.

"How?" He snapped, glaring back at her.

"You only treat me like your girlfriend when we're alone!" She yelled. "It's like you're scared to let the others know!"

"I'm not scared to let them know, I just know that we'll never hear the end of it!" He sighed. "Calm down."

"I'm pretty sure that they will respect our choice," she snapped.

"Iku, calm down." Dojo sat beside her and buried his face in his hands. "Stop."

"No!"

He got up and stared her in the eyes. "I need you." He pulled her up into a fierce kiss.

After a few moments she broke away abruptly. "That doesn't mean you _want _me."

"I want you too." He pulled her back and held her close, pulling her head to rest on his shoulder.

The door burst open and Komaki was standing there. "Aren't you two meant to be working?"

Dojo turned his head to face him. "Yes, but... We're kind of busy."

"I can see that," he crossed his arms and grinned at them. "I heard the yelling and came to see what the hell was happening, but obviously, you two are okay."

Kasahara nodded, then pulled away. "Should we get back to work?"

Dojo nodded. "Yes. We should."

**Author's Note: **I'm writing a better Library Wars fanfic! Please read it when it's released!


	16. Chapter 16- New Life

**Author's Note: **My new fanfic has been released! It's called 'Breaking Destiny'. It may not seem good so far, but please at least check it out!

**Chapter 16**

**2 months later...**

**Iku's POV**

"Kasahara!" Dojo yelled. "Don't you dare lower your arms!"

"Understood, sir!" Iku shouted, pushing her arms back up. The gun was weighing down her arms and she pushed forward through a few people, reaching the front. Gasping in triumph, she saw that the finish line was just ahead. She ran forward and crossed it, gasping for breath. She nearly collapsed but managed to stay upright.

"Well done, Kasahara." Dojo walked up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Last time we ran a high port race, you came twelfth and collapsed over the finish line. Today, you finished first and managed to stay upright. Well done."

"Thank you, sir." She grinned and saluted tiredly.

He brushed past her and whispered, "Once our half-day break starts. Out the front of the library."

She nodded vigorously as he walked off and called, "Okay, everyone have a break! Meet back in the meeting room in five!"

Iku turned and walked back into the facility, brushing the sweat off her face. She walked into the lobby and got a plastic cup and filled it with water from the machine, sipping as she walked to the meeting room.

"Kasahara!" A familiar voice called. She turned her head to see Komaki approaching her. "Nice run today!"

"Thank you, sir." She smiled.

"Anyway, I have noticed you and Dojo lately." He said, his voice quietening.

"You mean..." She stared at him, horrified.

"Yes, Kasahara. I have seen you two sneak out at night and go on dates." He sighed. "How much longer are you two going to hide it?"

"Well..." she mumbled self-conciously. "Shibazaki knows..."

"And that's all." He finished. "You can't hide it. It's been over two months."

"I know..." Iku looked up. "Fine. I'll tell everyone now."

She opened the door to the meeting room and walked in, seeing Dojo up the front. She hurried to him. "Dojo!" She hissed. "Komaki knows."

"I know he knows," he replied calmly. "Calm down."

"He says we need to tell everyone!"

"Don't worry." He sighed. "I'll do it."

Iku turned, feeling uneasy, and sat down in a seat.

"Okay, everyone!" Dojo called out. "Quiet please!" He waited until the room went silent. "Today, as you may already know, is a half-day. It is 1:00 now, so everyone is dismissed. But before you go," he raised his voice over the squeaking of chairs and people making for the door. "Kasahara, come here."

She uneasily got up from her seat and walked up to the front. Unexpectedly Dojo grabbed her by the shoulders and before she could comprehend what was happening, his lips were on hers.

There was silence. Then voices broke out and Dojo pulled away. "Quiet!" He shouted. Once everyone had shut up, he continued. "Some of you have been either spreading rumours or thinking that Kasahara and I have a little 'thing' going on. Well, I'm telling you now. It's true." Murmurs broke out but he silenced them by glaring around the room. "You can laugh and look at us differently from now on. But I don't care, and I'm certain that Kasahara doesn't either."

"He's right," she added.

People didn't say anything. Dojo sighed. "Dismissed." Everyone filed out without a sound.

"Well _that _went well," Iku grumbled pessimistically.

"Don't be like that." He said firmly. "Come on, we're going out now."

"Okay." She had her doubts but she followed him out to the car.

She got in the passenger's seat and Dojo got in the other side, starting up the car. Iku stared out the window as they drove.

Soon he pulled up in front of Central Kanto Park. "Remember this place?"

She smiled, memories coming back to her. His words replayed in her head. _You know what? I love you too. _"Yes." She got out of the car and shut the door behind her. Dojo came up and leaned on the bonnet with one hand, his other hand in his pocket.

"So what are we doing here?" Iku asked.

"Just come with me." He held out a hand and she took it. They walked down to the fountain.

Iku sat on the edge of the fountain and Dojo stood in front of her. "Kasahara."

"Yes?" She looked up at him and a faint smile appeared on his lips as he got down on one knee.

"As your superior officer, I am asking a favour." He fished into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Iku Kasahara, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened and her heart thumped. A single tear of joy streamed down her cheek and she thrust her hand towards him. "Yes. Yes yes yes!"

He opened the box and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, placing it on her finger delicately. "Great." He stood and placed his hands under her chin, pulling her face upwards to kiss him. His lips met hers and after a few moments, he pulled away and smiled at her. "Ready to go paint the town."

She grabbed his hand and leapt to her feet. "I sure am."


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Six months later...**

**Dojo's POV**

"I can't believe that the wedding is today!" Komaki said. Dojo shrugged as he opened the door to his dorm.

"I've been counting the days, so it's no surprise to me." He went into his closet and pulled out the suit that he'd been keeping. "I'm getting changed."

Komaki turned and walked out of the door. He turned at the last moment and said, "I'll wait out here." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

With a sigh, Dojo quickly got changed into the suit and walked out into the hall. Komaki, already changed into his suit, turned and started walking down the hall. Dojo quickly followed.

"Look at us." He murmured. "We started off at this, two years ago, at each other's throats. And now we're getting married."

"Yeah." Komaki sighed. "Eight years ago, in that bookstore. Did it cross your mind that you'd marry that senior high student?"

"No." Dojo said. "We've both changed, I guess. And we've both grown so much."

"I know exactly how you feel." Komaki smiled and chuckled. "Marie has grown and changed. So much that I forget that she's only 18."

Dojo slowly nodded as he exited the library and got into his car. "And Kasahara has changed... so much since that day in the bookstore." He started the car and started driving to where he was marrying her; Central Kanto Park.

"I guess she has," Komaki mumbled. There was silence while they drove.

"This has all gone so fast." Dojo said after a few minutes.

"It has." Komaki replied. "You've loved her since that day, in the bookstore, haven't you?"

He was silent for a moment, embarrassment reddening his cheeks. Then he looked up. "Yes. But she doesn't need to know that."


End file.
